<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessive by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648770">Possessive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar fights, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Tim Drake, Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Creampie, Crossdressing, Degradation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jason Todd, Possessive Sex, Protective Jason Todd, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Threats, Top Jason Todd, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is possessive of the few things in life that are <em>his</em>. Tim is absolutely one of those things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/gifts">River9Noble</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wouldn't call it going on a 'crazy murderous spree', but I did endeavour to give you possessive, territorial Jay who is willing to 'take people out who want his Timmy' lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy if you wear that, I'm gonna have to chase off the boys with a goddamn bat."</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow and smoothed down the black skirt he was wearing. "Maybe I want you to."</p><p>Jason came up behind him and kissed behind his ear, trailing a hand up his thigh, dragging his skirt up. "You're a little tease, you know that? These legs are a weapon out on show like this."</p><p>Tim laughed and tilted his head back to catch his lips, his hand coming up to cup the back of Jason's head, pulling him harder against him.</p><p>"Too bad," he said, when they finally pulled away. "I'm wearing it out."</p><p>Jason grinned. "You're gonna break some hearts, baby." And maybe cause Jason to have to break a few faces.</p><p>"That's not my problem."</p><p>Jason gave him another quick kiss and then pulled away.</p><p>"Alright, baby."</p><p>True to Jason's prediction, there were a fair few lingering, appreciative eyes on Tim when they got to the bar, and it was possible that Jason couldn't help keeping a possessive hand on him as they sat on their barstools and talked and shared a basket of fries and drank through their first two rounds of drinks. Jason didn't miss how the stares on Tim didn't let up, and his hand roved over Tim's body, moving from his waist to his shoulder to his thigh — it didn't matter where, he just had to be touching him, sending the message that Tim was <em>his</em>.</p><p>"Get me another round, baby, I'll be right back," he said, patting his thigh. He was reluctant to leave Tim in a bar full of strangers who'd been looking him over with what were surely not pure thoughts all night, but Jason really had to piss and Tim could hold his own if anyone tried anything. Plus, he'd made it <em>very</em> obvious that Tim was taken.</p><p>He couldn't have been gone more than five minutes total, but when he headed back toward the front, it was to see a man with his hand on the bar in front of Tim, leaning over him far enough that Tim was leaned back slightly on his stool.</p><p>Tim looked annoyed and a little bored, and Jason heard him curtly say, "Not interested." as he approached.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart," the man said, reaching his free hand down toward Tim's ass.</p><p>Jason lunged forward the last few steps and grabbed his hand just before it made contact, wrenching it away and squeezing firmly around his fingers. "You even <em>think</em> about touching him and I break your fucking fingers." </p><p>He was a pretty big man, comparable in size to Jason, and he looked at Jason with a challenge in his eyes and no hint of fear. Then he deliberately turned his head and raked his eyes slowly over Tim like he was mentally undressing him. </p><p>There was an audible, sickening <em>snap</em> as Jason followed through on his promise with a precise jerk of his wrist, his face impassive, and the man let out a scream before snatching up his half-empty beer bottle by the neck and swinging it at Jason's head. Jason wrenched the bottle out of his hand, grabbed him by the hair with his other hand, and slammed his face straight down onto the bar, breaking his nose with a <em>crunch</em> and a gush of blood. He savagely yanked the man's head back up. </p><p>"Look at me," he barked. "You fucked around and you found out. You do not want to play this game." </p><p>He held him there, until the man nodded, then all at once he released him, pushing him a foot or so down the counter so he was no longer right next to Tim and the man slumped down onto a stool, holding a hand to his nose and staring up at him warily. Jason brought the beer bottle in his hand up to his lips, still holding unflinching eye contact, and drank the last few sips that hadn't spilled out of the bottle. "Your taste in beer is shit." He said, and set the bottle down right next to the man with a heavy knock that rang out like a gunshot in the otherwise silent bar.</p><p>He turned his back to the man and leaned against the bar, doing his best to avoid the blood and looking at Tim. </p><p>Tim looked markedly unimpressed.</p><p>"Don't give me that look, you think it's sexy when I break people."</p><p>"I really don't," Tim said boredly, sipping his jack and coke.</p><p>Slowly, the bar started to fill with chatter again, and Jason leaned forward to speak in his ear. "You are a dirty fuckin' liar, babe." He trailed his hand over Tim's waist. "I <em>know</em> how much it turns you on. Do you want me to fuck you? Right in the bathroom, mark and mess you all up so everybody <em>knows</em> you're mine?"</p><p>Tim leaned close. "See, now you're just confusing me with <em>you</em>. What's happening is <em>you</em> wanna take me into the bathroom and fuck me, because <em>you</em> wanna stake your claim on me, because <em>you're</em> feeling all territorial because that shitstain hit on me."</p><p>Jason growled. "Maybe I am, but don't pretend you don't love it just as much as I do. You forget, babybird, that I know just how much you <em>love</em> being <em>owned</em>," he drew out the word obscenely and Tim's eyes went half-lidded. "Yeah, you just love being—"</p><p>Tim's eyes went wide and all he got out was, "<em>Jay!</em>" but it was enough and Jason whirled around just in time to catch the beer bottle swinging toward his head again and yank it out of the man's hand, already halfway to swinging it down onto the bar to shatter the end of it so he could shank that motherfucker that had the <em>audacity</em>, when suddenly his hand was empty.</p><p>He whirled back around. Fucking <em>Tim</em>, because of course it was Tim, the quick bastard, had snatched the bottle from him before he could even process it and was now holding it back out of his reach. "You're not allowed to fucking stab people anymore, Jason!" He snarled just as the bar started to go quiet again.</p><p>Jason turned back to the man. "You are one <em>lucky</em> motherfucker. He is the <em>only</em> thing that kept you from having to pick your fucking guts up off the ground and put them back in your body. Do you need me to break your other hand for you to learn your fucking lesson?"</p><p>The man was silent for a beat, and Jason shifted to turn his whole body to face him, and the man pulled a twenty out of his pocket, tossed it on the bar, and sprinted out the door.</p><p>Tim set the bottle back on the counter.</p><p>"I trust that you're not gonna try to stab anyone with this anymore?"</p><p>"I'm not gonna stab anyone," Jason said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Don't say it like that like you didn't just threaten to disembowel somebody."</p><p>Jason huffed. "I...wasn't actually gonna stab him," he said unconvincingly.</p><p>Tim gave him a hard look. "Yes you were."</p><p>"Yeah I totally was, but he deserved it, okay?"</p><p>Tim gave a heavy sigh and took another long sip of his jack and coke.</p><p>Slowly the room once again filled with chatter.</p><p>"So are you gonna let me fuck you in the bathroom or am I gonna have to take you home early?" Jason asked in Tim's ear.</p><p>Tim groaned miserably, eyes closed. "Oh you're such a horrible fucking influence."</p><p>"Is that a yes to fucking you here?"</p><p>Tim downed the rest of his drink. "Yeah, god, come fuck me, you've got me turned on thinking about it and I need it now."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear."</p><p>Tim dragged him by the hand to the back of the bar and they crowded into the bathroom — a dirty one-seater — and locked the door.</p><p>"Fuck— come on, come on," Tim urged, already kissing him, up on his toes and pulling Jason down by the back of the neck.</p><p>Jason kissed him back, reaching down to push Tim's skirt up over his hips and pull his cock out of his panties, sliding his thumb over the tip dripping with precome. He chuckled. "You're such a liar, Timmy. Always fucking lying. There's no way you're <em>this</em> fucking horny and it's not because of me beating that guy's ass."</p><p>Tim groaned and thrusted into his hand, his head falling back against the door. "<em>Nngh</em>, if I admit it will you fuck me already?"</p><p>"Sure thing. You're a bossy little whore today, aren't you?"</p><p>Tim closed his eyes. "Fine. It was hot seeing you get all territorial, and it was hot seeing you fuck him up. The way you fight — you're smooth and you're fucking <em>vicious</em>."</p><p>"Mm." Jason hooked both arms under Tim's thighs and picked him up, pressing him tightly against the door with his body.</p><p>Tim gasped as he was swept off his feet and shoved against the door. "Oh fuck yeah."</p><p>Jason craned his arm into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, and Tim raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Were you planning to fuck me here when he came out?"</p><p>"I've been carrying lube with me everywhere for months. Doesn't hurt to be prepared."</p><p>"Do we fuck in public that often?"</p><p>"<em>Shh</em> it's coming in handy right now, isn't it? You want me to fuck you or not?"</p><p>Tim shut his mouth.</p><p>Jason ripped the package open with his teeth and got some lube onto his fingers, quickly pulling the back of Tim's panties down and pushing two fingers inside him, and Tim gave a quiet, "<em>Ohhh</em>."</p><p>He started fucking Tim hard with his fingers and leaned forward, crushing their mouths together in a harsh kiss.</p><p>"Mmh, put your cock in me already, please, please, <em>please</em>," Tim begged, turning his face away from Jason's lips just enough to speak.</p><p>Jason leaned his head down and bit his neck hard. "You don't make the rules, slut."</p><p>Tim just whimpered.</p><p>"God you're fucking pathetic." Jason unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and spreading lube over it before dropping the mostly-empty packet to the dirty floor. "So <em>needy</em>, downright fucking <em>desperate</em> for my cock, aren't you? Desperate cockslut, just fucking gagging for it." He pushed his cock against Tim's entrance, lining himself up, and then pressed in.</p><p>Tim let out a sob, relishing in the stretch. "Oh, fuck me, fuck me good."</p><p>Jason did just that, fucking him hard against the door until Tim was certain there would be bruises on his spine.</p><p>"Oh! <em>Oh! </em><em><b>Oh!</b></em>" Tim's voice rose in pitch and volume, and one of his hands clutched the back of Jason's neck, nails digging little red crescent moons deep into the skin, as the other hand clenched tightly in Jason's hair. "Oh! Yeah! <em>Yeah! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!</em>"</p><p>Jason licked over the love bite he'd just left on Tim's pale throat — one of many — and slammed his hips forward harder.</p><p>"Listen to you; are you gonna come like this? Bouncing on my cock and still begging for more like a goddamn whore. You filthy little slut, I don't know if I'm gonna let you clean up once I'm done with you. I might just make you go right back out there, where everybody will be able to see you've just been freshly fucked, with my come still running down your legs."</p><p>Tim came with a moan like it had been punched out of him, head thrown backward, and his hand quickly abandoned Jason's hair to stroke over his cock, wringing out every last second of his orgasm.</p><p>"Oh god, look at you," Jason groaned, and then he was coming too.</p><p>Tim let out small little whimpers as Jason continued to fuck into him, until his hips finally slowed.</p><p>Jason kissed him. "So fuckin' good for me, baby."</p><p>Tim kissed him hard for several long moments until somebody banged on the door.</p><p>"Fuck. That'll be our cue," Jason said, shifting Tim up slightly and slowly pulling out.</p><p>He set Tim down on his feet and tucked himself away, grabbing a paper towel and dampening it under the faucet before starting to clean Tim up.</p><p>"You good, baby?"</p><p>Tim had a damp paper towel of his own and was rubbing at the come on his skirt with a frown. "Yeah. Got come on my skirt. That's gonna stain."</p><p>There was banging on the door again and Jason pulled Tim's panties up for him and pulled his skirt back down. "Come on before somebody picks the lock."</p><p>"Normal people don't do that," Tim said, but Jason was already unlocking the door and grabbing his hand, leading him past the drunk man outside the door before the man could comment or hopefully even process that they'd both been in there.</p><p>They got back up to the bar and all it took was Tim cocking his head and looking around a little wide-eyed before a man gave up a stool for him and Jason slid up to stand beside him, catching the bartender's attention and ordering another round for both of them.</p><p>Tim looked up at Jason and blushed when they got their drinks. "Oh god," he leaned up to say in his ear, trying to discreetly fix Jason's obvious sex hair. "It's totally obvious we just went into the back and fucked, isn't it?"</p><p>Jason laughed and trailed his fingers over the trail of marks on Tim's neck, pulling back to drag his eyes smugly over Tim's disheveled clothes and swollen, kiss-reddened lips. "<em>Good</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realistically I know Jay would've been kicked out for fighting, but uhhh Plot Convenience™</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>